


What We Find At The End of the Horizon

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - War, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nightmares, still, but the cottage is theirs and Sam thinks Jon's getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Find At The End of the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with PTSD and while it is a short fic, I hope I'm able to capture a fairly-accurate representation of one person's struggle with the disease, even if it certainly doesn't cover everyone's experiences with the illness. If I fail to do so or get something wrong through misrepresentation, I apologise and hope you feel free to comment or explain what mistakes I made. Those with PTSD triggers are advised to not read this fic.
> 
> Deals with a modern fictional universe in which a massive war has affected the world in a significant manner.

The nightmares are better with the healing rays of the sun, Sam thinks. He's spent many an hour watching Jon sleep, restless and fitful as it is. Jon's hand always curls fierce around Sams's wrist in sleep, securing Sam to his side and himself to the real world.  


The war they've seen has been hell - bombs and battles and blood and death, death in their eyes and in their hands. Sam has killed and seen dozens more die at the hands of the enemy, even more at the hands of his friends. He doesn't want to see anything like that ever again.  


The coastline sparkles from the window when Sam pushes to one elbow. The town they've chosen to create a life in small. Quiet. Beautiful. Sam wants this for Jon, as if sweet surroundings can be a balm to the horrors in his mind.  


The day that peace is declared, Jon leads him away from the celebrations and presses kisses into the corners of Sam's eyes and they cry and fuck in the dark and hold onto their discharge papers like manna from the gods.  


Neither of them really have family - Sam's never had much of a connection with his family and Jon's are scattered across the country. They grab everything they own from their bedsits and pick up a map and begin hitching rides.  


The town is Jhala, on the south coast of the country, and it is blissfully warm and far away enough from the trappings of modern cities that Jon and Sam settle in almost at once. They find a cottage by the sea and Jon finds work as a carpenter, helping to rebuild churches and temples that had been bombed. Sam works at a cafe and bakery, the _Cinnamon Wind_ , under the tutelage of Kojja Mo, easily the sweetest and fiercest woman Sam has ever known, and finds good friends in Gilly, a shy, sweet girl, and Ygritte, her vivacious Scottish girlfriend and fellow waitress.  


Jon still has his nightmares, when he wakes up sweating and his heart pounding out of his chest and Sam sits by him and purposefully doesn't touch him and lets Jon come back to himself with a glass of water and a smile and reassurance that he's there because that's all Jon needs and Sam won't push or coddle or anything because he has nightmares too but he can tear them apart in his waking moments.  


Jon visits a doctor once a week, a Doctor Aemon, and afterwards he always comes home and hugs Sam and Sam doesn't pry into how the session goes. It's Jon's business. If he chooses to tell something, then that's fine.  


For it's the mornings like this that Sam waits for, the ones that are slowly becoming more and more common. The mornings where Jon awakens, sweet and slow and with the rays of the morning light, his skin warming to the touch, turning darker with the weeks under the sun. He awakens and snuggles and tells Sam he had no nightmares.  


For this morning, Sam waits until Jon stirs awake, and presses a corner to his mouth and together they begin the life they have built together, slowly getting stronger and better with every passing day until that day when both can wake and see nothing in front of them but, stretching out into forever, a clear horizon.


End file.
